


Tease

by babyboyblue (ryan_gaywood)



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Heavy Petting, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_gaywood/pseuds/babyboyblue
Summary: “Are you sure you’re okay? We can go home if you want.”“Yeah, I-” you paused to hiccup, “I’m fine. I’m good.”“That’s not what I mean. I know how you get when you drink. Keep your hands to yourself.”You turn into a handsy brat when you drink, so Manson reminds you who's in charge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this idea bouncing around for a while now, so i figured i would write it out.
> 
> also i haven't forgotten about my other work its just taking me forever to get into the zone to get it done ;(

You were already drunk leaving the first club- so drunk that Manson had to help you get in the car and laughed at you the whole time. In the car, the chauffeur rolled up the partition, and you found yourself immediately found yourself in your boyfriend’s lap. He kissed you hungrily, nipping your bottom lip as he pleased. When you pulled back for air, he gripped your face gently and held your gaze.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? We can go home if you want.”  
“Yeah, I-” you paused to hiccup, “I’m fine. I’m good.”  
“That’s not what I mean. I know how you get when you drink. Keep your hands to yourself.”  
You pulled back from him a bit, feigning mock offense at his accusations. “What, you don’t think I can keep it together?” You ground your hips against his hard on and grinned. “Hands to myself. Got it.”  
“You’re already planning, aren’t you. You’re such a fucking brat,” Manson grumbled as he pulled you back in for another kiss. 

He had to help you out of the car again, but you steadied yourself and put on a smile for the paparazzi. Once inside, you made your way out to the dance floor, the alcohol having lowered your inhibitions. The heavy bass flowed through you as you danced with random people. Your skin felt like it was on fire and the feeling of bodies pressed up against you was borderline erotic. You found yourself getting more and more turned on the longer you stayed out there. You turned around and spotted Manson seated in a roped off section, watching you intently. His gaze was almost predatory and full of lust as he watched you move. You winked at him before turning in a slow circle, moving your hips fluidly as you went. The dress you had on was just a tad bit too short, but it fit over your curves like you had been poured into it. You lifted your arms above your head just enough to shift the dress up, just enough to almost give him a peek at your lacy underwear, then drop them back down and saunter over to him. He waved off the waiter and told the other two men in the section that he was talking to that he needed a moment with you.

“Come dance with me.”  
“You know I don’t dance, princess. How drunk are you?” he scoffed with no real malice.  
“I’m fine, great, actually. I just wanna dance with my boyfriend.” You pout and tug at his hand, but he grabs your wrist and pulls you into his lap again, flush with his chest, and wraps his arms around you.  
“You have no idea how bad I wanna get you home right now,” he said against your neck. “You’re gorgeous.” He left kisses along the length of your throat, and one hand left your waist to squeeze just enough to make your breath hitch. “All these people were watching you dance, but I know you were doing that for me, right?” You nod. “Good girl. All mine.”  
You could feel his half-hard cock against your thigh, and you couldn’t help but run your fingertips against it. “Can I take it out, daddy?”  
Someone could easily be watching the two of you, but the drinks had clouded your good judgment. You ran your fingers along it again, feeling it strain against the denim. “Please?”  
He nodded, and you palmed him a few more times through the fabric just to tease him before unbuttoning them.  
“Are you seriously gonna jerk me off right here, princess? Not that I’m complaining.”  
“I might. I haven’t decided yet.” You unzipped his pants slowly, continuing to tease him. It was clear that he was getting impatient. He pulled you closer to hide your actions from view as you pulled his hard cock from his boxers. You swiped your thumb across the head, gathering up a bead of precum, which you brought to your lips to taste. You made a show of licking it off, swirling your tongue around it before sucking it between your lips and releasing it with an obscene pop, then you licked the palm of your hand for some crude lubrication and got to work. You started slowly, still teasing him, watching the way his chest rose and fell with each labored breath. “So much for hands to myself, huh,” you giggled.  
When he started bucking his hips to match your pace, you took pity on him. You spit in your hand again, just in case, and sped up your movements. With your other hand, you thumb over his leaking slit and use his pre-cum as extra lube as you start to twist both hands in opposite directions. “Fuuuck, baby,” he draws the words out like he’s trying to savor them. His grip tightens on your waist as his hips begin to buck more. “If you keep that up I’m not gonna last much longer,” he grunted out through clenched teeth. You lean forward to brush your lips against the shell of his ear, your warm breath making him shudder. “Are you close, daddy?” He hummed in response. “Good.”  
Before he even knew what was going on, you had pulled your hand away and started putting him back in his jeans. “What the fuck?”  
“I told you I was still deciding,” you said with a grin. “I decided I didn’t want you to cum yet.”  
Manson opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again and took a deep breath before speaking. “You better be glad we’re in fucking public. You need to be reminded who’s in charge.” He snatched your wrist and stormed out of the club with you in tow. The sheer thought of what was awaiting you at Manson’s place was enough to make your toes curl and send a shiver down your spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Manson was kind enough to at least help you in the car, but he was definitely fucking pissed at you. You kind of felt a little bad for leaving him hanging like that, but the sex later that night would make up for it tenfold. The chauffeur pulled out from the club and rolled up the partition after Manson told him their destination, leaving the two of you alone in the back seat.   
“Are you mad at me?” you asked sheepishly. You knew he was - it was obvious- but you decide to ask anyway.   
“Be quiet.”  
His coldness did actually hurt your feelings. You scooted over to his side of the car and pressed up against him, trying to apologize, but he wasn’t having it. “Baby,” you whined. “I’m sorryyyyy. Can you look at me please?”   
He didn’t budge. You sighed dramatically before placing your hand on his knee. “I just wanted to mess with you a little, baby. I’m sorry.” You’re pouting like a child at this point, but you don’t care, and Manson still won’t look at you. “Will you at least let me finish you off?”  
He didn’t answer again, but he did shoot you a glace. Hoping that meant yes, you dropped to your knees on the car floor and moved between his legs. He looked down at you with a smug look on his face. “You look good down there. But you’re not in the clear.”  
“That’s fine,” you said as you unbuttoned his pants and pulled the fly down again. “I like the punishment.”  
Before he could say anything back to you, you freed his cock, still half hard from your earlier work, and sucked the head between your lips. Any argument died on his tongue as you began sucking him off. You didn’t want to deepthroat him too quickly- that was more of a finishing move- so you bobbed your head comfortably and let you hand cover what your mouth didn’t. His hand came to rest on your head, not pushing you, just tangling in your hair. You looked up at him through your lashes and were pleased to see him with his head thrown back and mouth open. Pleased with yourself, you began to swirl your tongue around his head, focusing on the parts you knew were most sensitive. Your pride swelled when a low groan escaped his lips and his hand tightened in your hair. His hips began to buck in time with your motions and you fought the urge to gag (even though Manson liked to hear you). Instead, you relaxed your jaw even more, moved your hand out of the way, and slowly moved down his hard shaft until your nose was buried in his low cut pubes. You looked up at him again, but this time he was looking down on you with his pupils blown wide with lust. “You better not fucking stop,” he growled. You hummed to let him know you understood. Once he got your confirmation, he began guiding your head up and down along his cock, making you take him deeper and deeper. “Good girl,” he moaned lowly. “So fucking good for me, baby.”  
You knew he was close when his hips lost their controlled rhythm. He fucked up into your mouth recklessly and you continued to swallow around him, taking breaths when you could. You could feel his cock pulsing on your tongue, so you made an effort to open your mouth even wider to take him deeper. You were gagging freely now, and tears were streaming down your face. “Look at me, pretty girl,” he grunted. You obeyed immediately, blinking away tears. He held your gaze as he shoved himself deep down your throat and came. You swallowed around him, just barely tasting the bitter substance as it coated the back of your throat.   
He ran his fingers through your hair almost lovingly as you licked the last drops of cum off of his softening cock and tucked him back in his pants. He helped you up into his lap and kissed you deeply, wiping away the mascara that had run down your cheeks as he did so. “That was good, baby,” he spoke against your lips. “But you’re still in trouble.” He emphasized his point with a hard smack on your ass. You smirked but decided against saying anything smart. You probably didn’t need to piss him off anymore.   
Finally, the driver pulled up in front of Manson’s house. The two of you hurried out of the car and rushed to the front door. Once inside, Manson slammed you up against the closed door and attacked your lips with his own. His hands quickly found their way under your dress to your panties, which he pushed out of the way to get access to your dripping pussy. You whined when he rubbed quick circles on your clit, but he stopped just as suddenly as he started.   
“Go upstairs, strip, and wait on the bed for me to come up. Don’t touch yourself, or you’ll regret it.” The tone of his voice made you shiver, and you hurried up to the bedroom to await your fate.

**Author's Note:**

> is it weird to be writing fanfiction abt a 50 y/o man??? too bad lmao


End file.
